Memorias
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Dicen que no es el comienzo lo que importa, sino en que decides convertirte… pero muchas veces los comienzos dolorosos nos abren heridas que no cicatrizan. Dedicado a todos los Fans de DeathMask, Saga y Afrodita
1. Lluvia

Ahí estaba tirado en el suelo mientras caía la lluvia en su rostro, sentía la sangre en su tabique a punto de ahogarlo, el nudo en la garganta y el ardor en su pecho, respiraba agitadamente conteniendo toda la ira que estaba en su interior.

Finalmente dio un fuerte grito lleno de furia y dolor que retumbo en aquel vacio coliseo, poco después una risa y unos aplausos irónicos llenaron el vacio.

El joven abrió los ojos y de pie frente a él observó los ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa que pertenecían a un joven mayor que él, dejó de aplaudir. Él le miró con esfuerzo

Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme –

No puedo prometer nada – contestó en seco

Lo sé – susurró sonriendo y luego perdió la conciencia.

Tenemos que atenderle rápido y borrar el problema – dijo un segundo hombre que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados

¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle? – volteó un tanto molesto y observó los ojos llenos de tristeza y preocupación – Saga… - susurró cerrando los ojos para contener sus sentimientos, dio un suspiro – no me sirves cuando estás en ese estado

Pero… todo debería de ser así ¿lo entiendes? Esta mal lo que hacemos…. Todo está mal… ese tipo esta muerto y mira a nuestro amigo

YA BASTA! Vuelve a ser el hombre poderoso que eres… TE ODIO EN ESE ESTADO! – le gritó tomando entre sus brazos al herido y caminando a toda prisa rumbo al bosque

El caballero de géminis se arrodilló golpeando con fuerzas el suelo, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras miraba a sus dos amigos alejarse a toda prisa, preguntándose si la vida de ambos hubiese sido diferente de no haberse topado con él.

**Memorias.  
><strong>**Capitulo 1: Lluvia. **Inicia una peligrosa amistad.

Tendría tal vez siete años cuando el pueblo entero ardió en llamas, la gente corría de un lado a otro gritando, huyendo, llorando. Sin embargo él se encontraba en medio de todo con una gélida expresión, sin sentido alguno del peligro o el temor; únicamente caminando entre las personas y las llamas.  
>El aire se estaba llenando de humo y la gente caída asfixiada o quemada; pero él seguía caminando, sin saber si quería vivir, hasta ahora la vida no había sido algo apreciable, daba igual. Era curioso como aun en el desastre nadie notaba su presencia, nadie se acercaba o tenia lastima como pasaba con otros niños que corrían asustados, aun en el desastre él seguía siendo ignorado.<p>

"Maldito pueblo" pensaba para sí, mientras la idea de "lo merecen" abarcaba todo su pensamiento, entonces un hombre mayor se acercó sosteniéndolo por los brazos

Tu maldito _**Daemonium**_, tu iniciaste el fuego – le gritó zangoloteándolo con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en los brazos del chico que le miró fríamente

Y si así fuera… ¿qué piensas hacer? - le susurró sin expresión

Maldito - le gritó cargándolo para luego empujarlo contra unos barriles que humeaban, el chico calló quemando sus manos, pero no se animó a gritar, tampoco a levantarse

Si, tal vez si lo eliminamos… los dioses perdonen al pueblo – dijo otra persona que pasaba cerca.

Cuando menos lo espero muchas personas que todo habían perdido estaban cerca de él golpeándolo, lo ataron de manos y pies mientras el fuego seguía arrasando con todo, pensaban lanzarlo contra las llamas

Desde que naciste, llegaron las sequias, los niños de tu generación murieron, y ahora el pueblo se quema… eres un Daemonium

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso? ¿Por qué tuvieron que tardar siete años para descubrirlo? ¿Cuántas de todas esas tragedias fueron casualidades? ¿Por qué la vida era así? Ya estaba dispuesto a morir a los siete años, no importaba de verdad, sólo esperaba el momento para que alguien le ayudase a hacer aquello que por falta de fuerza no había hecho.  
>Escuchaba los gritos de la turba en el fondo, "mátalo" decían y entonces sintió el fuego…<p>

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh – despertó sudando y gritando, su corazón agitado por los recuerdos quería explotar – maldición…

¿Mal sueño? Me sorprende, siempre duermes como bebé – susurró divertido el hombre que estaba a su lado en la cama mirándose al espejo mientras peinaba su largo y sedoso cabello azul cielo

Recordaba los felices días de mi infancia – contestó secando el sudor de la frente y sintiendo los vendajes de la cabeza - ¿Qué pasó?

Digamos que Shura casi te rebana durante el combate – contestó sonriendo

Mala suerte – contestó tosiendo el susodicho – de tener mejor tino estarías muerto

Gracias por los deseos caballero

Para servirte - dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama mirando al techo del barco en el que viajaban – oye… lo siento, fue un accidente

Accidente… mi vida está llena de ellos – susurró más para sí mismo que para los interlocutores – ¿y hacia dónde vamos?

Parece que hay más espíritus malignos en la Isla, iremos a un pueblo en Catania que cuentan esta embrujado – dijo divertido el moreno

En… catania – susurró el hombre y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no sabía si era felicidad o miedo

Ahí nos estará esperando nuestro superior – agregó Shura sonriendo

¿Aioros de nuevo? ¿por eso estas tan feliz? – preguntó el caballero que finalmente había dejado su espejo de lado

No… al fin vamos a conocer al hombre más sagrado del orden, aquel al que llaman el Santo más pacífico y virtuoso… Saga de Géminis – contestó divertido Shura – Aioros me ha contado muchas cosas de él

Veré a Saga de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo – dijo el chico sonriendo

¿Le conoces? – preguntó Shura sorprendido

Si… el me trajo al santuario cuando era más pequeño …

Al llegar los caballeros descendieron del barco y de inmediato ubicaron al caballero de géminis que los recibió con el rostro inexpresivo mas su cosmos era cálido como un día soleado, los tres se presentaron y Saga de inmediato reconoció a uno de ellos, caminó hasta él sujetando su hombro mascullando una leve sonrisa

No creí que las casualidades de la vida nos reunieran en este lugar Death Mask

Mala suerte – sonrió levemente

Guíanos, conoces el camino – dijo el caballero señalando hacia una colina

Death Mask asintió y comenzó a correr, los otros le siguieron de cerca. Estaba realmente sorprendido de sus sentimientos, el regresar a Sicilia con Saga de nuevo al mando, a su viejo pueblo…pensó que abriría enormes heridas que creyó limpias, que tendría miedo, tristeza o tal vez ira; pero no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera le causo alivio el ver al caballero de géminis, era como si volviera a ser aquel trozo de carne que ocupó un espacio en ese mugroso pueblo.

¿Te encuentras bien? – interrumpió Saga que corría junto a él, DM le miró interrogante notando la mirada sobre su frente

Ah si, la cabeza… no es nada santo de Geminis

Saga… - contestó aquel sonriendo y mirando al frente – dime Saga

¿Vamos hacia el pueblo exactamente?

Si

¿Algo atacó a las personas ¡?– y Saga se detuvo en seco, todos lo hicieron

Death… desde aquel entonces, nada vive ahí… nada

¿Plantas, animales, gente? –preguntó Shura

Nada … slo muerte a quien se acerca – contestó el líder – por eso han venido conmigo, el patriarca los considera los caballeros más letales de la orden

Oh eso explica porque las otras nenas fueron a un lugar más soleado cerca de Grecia – comentó divertido el tercer caballero

Afrodita, decirle nenas a otros santos no te queda y menos cuando pasaste todo el camino mirándote al espejo – contestó DM

Fue mejor que verlos a ustedes- contestó sonriendo – así que enviaron a los caballeros con las habilidades más crueles aquí

Parece que hay espíritus rondando, espíritus que roban almas… necesito que nos proporciones la protección de tus rosas en toda la ciudad. Shura, tú me ayudaras a reunir los espíritus

¿Reunirlos a donde?

Hacia Death - los tres fijaron su mirada en él, este encogió los hombros

Y luego los guio… rutina

Si… rutina … - susurró Saga – contamos contigo

Dicho esto siguieron el camino hasta entrar en ese viejo pueblo de ruinas. Algunas casas aun estaban de pie, aunque viejas y corroídas con hollín, las calles vacías y grises, el aire humedecido aun olía a alquitrán y a donde vieran había escombros y objetos viejos y rotos por el tiempo. 

Al caminar los recuerdos de una vida miserable vinieron al caballero de Cáncer, siete años de mala suerte, de hambre, pobreza, indignos de mencionarse y aun con todo no pudo sentir. Saga le miraba a cada paso que daban, aunque también estaba al pendiente del alrededor, mucha gente había sido asesinada aquí, por algo... un algo que nadie de los alrededores pudo explicarle cuando llegó a investigar, ese algo salía de las calles, atravesaba paredes, llamaba con su voz e incitaba al suicidio.

Un viento gélido atravesó el lugar, Death Mask se detuvo observando una construcción y sin gesto alguno volteó hacia el líder

Este lugar está bien

Afrodita, por favor

Bien…

Afrodita comenzó a esparcir rosas demoniacas por todo el lugar, lejos del perímetro que los caballeros habían designado, luego de una hora regreso al punto de encuentro donde vio un impresionante agujero interdimensional, al otro lado un olor putrefacto se despedía y a lo lejos podía ver cadenas de montañas de cenizas y un cielo negro.

Nunca lo había visto… es horrible – dijo al llegar y tapó la nariz con su capa

Es la muerte – contestó DM – como tus rosas

Ojala tuviera el aroma de las rosas – agregó Shura cuando todos sintieron cosmos que fueron apareciendo con lentitud rodeándolos

El ambiente se tornó frio y se escucharon gritos por todas las calles, todo se llenó de niebla al tiempo que aparecían personas corriendo desesperadas y de un momento a otro las casas se incendiaban. Los novatos impresionados retrocedieron un poco.  
>En ese momento un enorme lobo apareció tras de Shura dispuesto a devorarlo más fue atravesado por la luz de hermosos planetas; pero el lobo volvió a materializarse mostrando los feroces dientes, entonces el caballero de capricornio uso su brazo para rebanarlo.<br>Muchos lobos comenzaron a salir de entre la niebla, de cuando en cuando devoraban a las personas que corrían, entonces a la orden de Saga la batalla contra los lobos inicio.  
>Cada ataque fue utilizado para empujar a los lobos contra las Ondas Infernales que al tenerlos ligeramente cerca los absorbía y convertía en un humano que caminaba lento hacia lo lejano de las colinas.<p>

Todo iba como de "rutina" cuando repentinamente el portal se cerró, los caballeros voltearon alarmados hacia DM que sujetaba su pecho respirando con fuerza, arrodillado.

Death! – Afrodita corrió hasta él sujetándolo, notó la armadura rota en la sección que el tocaba – pero como

Daemonium – susurró Death con una carcajada- ya sabía que lo recordarían, jamás han podido olvidarlo… - gritó como hablándole a alguien – y han esperado todos estos años para este momento... pero… ahora soy más fuerte, ahora tengo poder – gritó entre risas y se levantó empujando a Afrodita – vengan por mi

Afrodita al suelo – gritó Saga y este obedeció justo cuando una calavera con guadaña casi le cercena la cabeza, la guadaña se detuvo en la mejilla de DM que había cambiado su actitud inexpresiva a una altanera y desafiante

Lo rebanaré – aseveró Shura, más géminis sujetó su brazo negando con la mirada

La parca blandió nuevamente su guadaña contra DM que esquivó y con una expulsión de su cosmos golpeó a la parca, retrocedió y emitió un grito de ultratumba que estremeció a todos, menos a DM… él en respuesta gritó y luego rió corriendo al ataque, intercambió algunos ataques con emisiones de cosmos. Todos los muertos ya habían rodeado a los caballeros.  
>DM notó a todos los espíritus alrededor y reconoció a muchas personas entre ellos<p>

Espero que se pudran en el hades – susurró – ONDAS INFERNALES

La expulsión del cosmos salió de la rutina y todo comenzó a ser absorbido por las ondas, sin embargo la muerte no se movía incluso los mismos Santos luchaban por no entrar en el Infierno que su compañero había creado.

¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó DM cuando la guadaña fue colocada lentamente frente a su rostro

Vendetta - contestó con un chillido inhumano

Sólo los que tienen el poder, pueden reclamarla – aseguró elevando aun más su cosmos

ROSAS PIRAÑA - gritó Afrodita y su ataque atravesó a la parca, entonces Shura uso Escalibur y entre ambos ataques el esqueleto explotó manchando todo de sangre coagulada

Y al centro una luz blanca quedó, de ella un ángel alado sujetó las mejillas de DM y le susurró al oído algo que cambió la expresión del caballero, este retrocedió pálido, su cuerpo tembloroso y en una fracción de segundos una poderosa expulsión de cosmos lo empujó varios metros lejos trozando la armadura y desperdigando la sangre del caballero.

DM – gritó afrodita al tiempo que corría por él

¿Te diviertes? – dijo géminis encarando la luz – hace algunos años no pude derrotarte… pero ahora es diferente… A OTRA DIMENSION!

Ambos entraron en un agujero dejando a los tres novatos solos en medio de la playa.


	2. Gemelos Secreto a voces

Saludos! He decidido cambiar la forma de relatar la historia a primera persona, me parece un estilo más cómodo y emotivo, además de que siento que me desenvuelvo mejor al escribir de esa forma. Sin más agradezco sus comentarios y les dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

- Ay! Por favor, el hecho de que te pegues plumas en trasero no te hace un pollo –

Camina fastidiado de un lado a otro, mientras curo lo mejor posible las heridas de Afrodita, al escuchar el comentario no pude evitar reir, ese hombre solía ser sarcástico, vulgar, ofensivo y con todo no me desagradaba, de hecho me parecía el más sincero del equipo.

Vaya que tienes humor Death Mask, incluso en estas circunstancias tan adversas – contesto divertido mientras atravieso la piel con la aguja, al terminar el trabajo limpio con lentitud la herida – no te preocupes Afro! Soy tan bueno que eso no te dejará cicatriz

Gracias y DM, si yo hice el trabajo es porqué se que podía ¿Cuántas veces he de repetírtelo?

Vaya! Qué bueno que no lloraste como niña – comenta DM dándole unas palmaditas al caballero en la espalda- ahora que la preciosura está a salvo… ¿qué vamos a hacer con ese cadáver?

- ¿Que no se encargaría de eso Saga? – pregunto limpiándome las manos con agua y luego con una toalla, DM comienza a reír

- ¿bromeas? Tu hermano ha vuelto a ser el mismo

- ¿Y LO DEJASTE AHÍ?- le regaño con furia golpeando la pequeña mesita – ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE? SAGA ES CAPAZ DE DELATARNOS… MIERDA

Salgo corriendo rumbo al coliseo para salvar una vez más al grupo, siempre tenía que hacerlo, cuando algo como eso sucedía era el hermano mayor, quien tenía que mantener el secreto, siempre salvándolos sin obtener nada más que la humillación de no existir para nadie, siempre cubriendo a mi hermano y su posición como Santo de Géminis. A veces no podía evitar preguntarme si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, si no habría sido mejor que yo me quedara con la armadura.

Iba pensando eso cuando llego al coliseo, Saga esta de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada perdida en los ojos vidriosos y ausentes del cadáver, camino hasta estar junto; sabiendo que cada muerto que cae al suelo a manos de aquel sádico grupo significaba un poco de muerte para lo que quedaba de mi hermano . Sin embargo no puede detenerse, nadie… ni siquiera yo mismo, sé que soy más fuerte tanto físicamente como mentalmente; pero temo que al detenerlo pierda para siempre a mi gemelo. Saga sin duda alguna era un tipo de psicópata descontrolado y a la vez un hombre miserable; se que en el fondo me lastimaba demasiado, tanto que aun no puedo abandonarlo.

- Saga… saga, tenemos que limpiar esto antes de que la ronda nocturna salga al mano de Aioros

- Kanon… ¿Por qué permitimos esto? - pregunta sin mirarme y se levanta - a veces escucho una voz en mi interior, a veces tengo sueños de muerte y visiones de cosas que yo no sería capaz de hacer... dime Kanon ¿qué es lo que ocultan? ¿Por qué DM y Afrodita hicieron esto? Ellos… no eran así –

- Hermano trata de calmarte, ese hombre quería hacerte daño, quería asesinarte ¿recuerdas? – le aclaro mirando con asco los restos de aquel hombre asesinado por las rosas piraña

- Se que me molestaba y me perseguía; pero al fin y al cabo era un caballero de plata… ¿Cómo paso esto?

- él te atacó por la espalda, sin armadura y caíste inconsciente, por suerte tus amigos estaban aquí y no hubo otra forma más que acabarlo –

- ¿por qué no siento dolor?

- por piedad Saga eres un caballero dorado… estabas desprevenido pero eso no te hace débil

- siento... que mientes kanon – susurra agachando la mirada

- eres un maldito mártir Saga, de verdad que me fastidias… anda tenemos que hacer algo con esto – cortó en seco, sabía que en cuanto comenzaba a ser agresivo, Saga simplemente evadiría el asunto para no terminar peleando

- Kanon… ahh – lleva su mano a la cabeza y se retuerce un poco, luego de súbito se endereza y voltea a verme con esa mirada escalofriante, carente de cualquier sentimiento que no fuera odio

- ¿Donde mierda estabas? Tardaste demasiado en venir

- Estaba curando a Afrodita, no querrás que un dorado muera

- ¿Por un caballero de plata? ¿bromeas? Necesito que estés cerca o el plan no va a funcionar –

- deja de ordenarme, sabes que me necesitas así que trátame con respeto – le grito mientras sujeto su playera y el me sonríe con ese cinismo de siempre – o simplemente me largaré y tendrás que arreglártelas solo

- Vamos hermanito! No te molestes – me dice con tono meloso y pasando su brazo por mi cuello – cuando culminemos el plan tu y yo estaremos en el trono y forjaremos un mundo para los hombres, un mundo de verdad justo, con libre albedrio y sin dioses molestos

- Bien… seguiré siendo el que engañe a Saga, pero que te quede claro, si en algún momento su vida peligra, esto se acabo y terminaras encerrado… ¿entiendes Arles?

- Nosotros estaremos bien querido hermano –me dice dándome un beso en la mejilla, mis ojos en blanco, haciendo uso de toda mi paciencia para no escupirle. Él me sonríe sabiendo cuanto me molesta el contacto, y luego voltea hacia el cadáver – supongo que nadie extrañara la armadura de Altar ¿verdad?

¡A OTRA DIMENSION!

**Capitulo 2: Gemelos. **Secreto a voces

No hace pocos años había vivido una vida pacifica junto a mis padres que nos proporcionaron todo: calzado, hogar, educación, amor, todo lo que un niño necesita; pero un día antes de nuestro cumpleaños habían salido a una fiesta y no volvieron, la policía local los buscó durante un año sin éxito, el caso se cerró y al carecer de familiares terminamos huérfanos, sin nada.

Cuando éramos pequeños siempre fuimos unidos, jamás estaba uno sin el otro, podíamos saber lo que el otro sentía aunque no lo dijera o estuviera lejos y éramos capaces de abandonar lo que fuera por el otro y toda la vida hubiese sido así de no haber sido adoptados.. sinceramente preferiría haber vivido en la calle, entre el mundo cruel, el hambre y la miseria con tal de estar junto a Saga.

Por asares del destino fuimos adoptados muy cerca del santuario por una pareja de padres que parecieran perfectos, sin embargo resultó que estos tenía serios problemas de violencia y en muchas ocasiones la ejercieron con ambos; pero Saga siempre me protegía, no permitía que nadie me tocara y solía tomar la culpa de todo para que no tuviera que sufrir; incluso cuando nos dejaban sin comer, él se las arreglaba para conseguir lo que fuera y que no pasara ningún tipo de carencia. Por esos años adoraba a su Saga, lo sentía un ejemplo, bondadoso, fuerte, cariñoso, sentía que podría contar siempre con él y que jamás estaría solo… mientras Saga estuviera en pie, el mundo entero podía irse al demonio.

Recuerdo aquel día caluroso de Marzo, estábamos sentados en las escaleras de la entrada con la ropa limpia, pantalones de manta azules que cubrían los rastros de los cortes en los muslos por la navaja de Rida, nuestra supuesta madre; playera sin mangas blanca que ocultaba los golpes de Yao, sin embargo nuestros rostros y cabello perfectamente cuidado y cepillado después de las palizas. Todos los vecinos nos veían como una feliz familia… cuan felices éramos!

Cuan feliz estaba junto a Saga aquel día, pensando en escapar, planeando todo… pronto, por la noche cuando Yao estuviese embriagado hasta el alma como cada Viernes, golpearíamos entre ambos a Rida y escaparíamos a toda prisa del nefasto lugar, muy lejos de Grecia.  
>Pero en ese mismo instante Yao llegó sorpresivamente, nos miró desde la verja con una sonrisa sínica y fría, al llegar frente a nosotros acarició mi rostro mirándome a los ojos, me pidió que le siguiera y lo hice, por supuesto Saga también entró corriendo.<p>

Al cerrar la puerta Rida nos esperaba detrás con su afilada navaja en las manos, sus ojos llenos de furia, me sostuvo del cabello tan rápido que mi gemelo no pudo reaccionar, al tirar de él rasgo mi espada con el filo, me recorrió un terrible ardor; pero antes de poder gritar, ya tenía las manos de mi hermano tapando mi boca, mirándome a los ojos, caí de rodillas mientras él me abrazaba, mis lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas en una mezcla de odio y dolor. Saga seguía abrazándome mientras Yao le pateaba el costado para que se apartara.

¿El motivo? La vecina de la esquina que tenía una tienda había comentado a Rida que notó la falta de algunas hogazas de pan tres días atrás, al preguntar a su pequeña hija si las tomó ella respondió que se encontró a un vecino pálido y medio mareado en la escuela, mirando el desayuno de otros niños con tal insistencia que le pareció moría de hambre; entonces decidió que le llevaría algunos panes para saciar su hambre. La señora contaba todo aquello orgullosa de su pequeña que tenía un gran corazón y se lamentaba de ese pobre niño, maldiciendo a la madre desnaturalizada, por supuesto que la niña nunca mencionó quien era el pequeño y la madre notándolo no ahondo en el tema.

Sin embargo Rida, que era una mujer extremadamente orgullosa y vanidosa, se sintió ofendida por los injurios de la mujer, ridiculizada por el "mala madre" que se quedaba corto ante su actitud. La ofensa fue tan grande que dio motivo para golpearme, si hubiese sabido que tan débil fui para dar lastima, si hubiese sabido que esos panes que llenaron nuestro estomago aquel día provocarían esto, me habría quedado con hambre. Entonces como usualmente sucedía Saga confesó.

- Sabes Saga, estoy total y completamente arta de que confieses siempre – dijo Rida mientras se sentó en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas – eres un muy mal hijo… siempre estas mintiendo

Yao me sujetó con mucha fuerza por el cuello, mientras Rida arrastraba a Saga hacia el pequeño sótano, cada vez que gritaba le propinaba una bofetada, al llegar a las escalerillas de asfaltó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dejó caer de una patada, vi a mi hermano rodarse con el rostro ensangrentado, y caer con fuerza en el suelo. La mujer le observó hasta que Saga estiró su mano hacia mí, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se clavaron en los míos mientras sus labios alcanzaron a suspirar mi nombre, en aquel momento todo me pareció en cámara lenta, la puerta cerrándose dejando a mi hermano en la penumbra… Solo.

Después recibí una bofetada más y mientras Rida me curaba la espalda, es cuché a Yao gritándole a mi hermano: "Si se te ocurre hacer un solo ruido, tu hermano sufrirá las consecuencias", al tiempo que lo decía Rida hacia ´presión en mi herida para recalcarme que aquella amenaza también era para mí.

En los días siguientes volví a la escuela, todos preguntaban por mi hermano y yo siempre mentía diciendo que estaba enfermo en casa, evitaba a toda costa mirar a otros durante el almuerzo y de hecho deje de convivir; sin embargo ella… Selene, jamás decía nada pero siempre al llegar al receso se sentaba a mi lado y me daba su almuerzo, sin hacer preguntas, sin insinuar nada, simplemente estaba ahí, era la persona más cercana a mí.

Habían pasado seis meses! Mi hermano continuaba en aquel sótano, de vez en cuando lo escuchaba desde la puerta susurrando, llorando y cuando le hablaba desde el otro lado el se acercaba a la puerta y la golpeaba con fuerza en un ataque de desesperación, ira… debía de ser horrible, pocas veces me aventuré a aquel lugar antes de ese incidente. Recuerdo que tenía las paredes de concreto gris, ni un solo mueble, tampoco había luz, era simplemente un cuarto frio, mohoso y oscuro, a penas si entraba aire.

Intenté liberarlo en varias ocasiones, sin embargo siempre era sorprendido y reprendido de manera brutal, y no sólo yo, las veces que lo intenté ellos dejaban a mi hermano sin comer durante varios días. Una día Rida estaba bajando la comida para Saga, sin que se diera cuenta, entre a hurtadillas y la golpee en la cabeza con una llave, la mujer calló inconsciente al suelo, entonces miré a Saga a los ojos vidriosos, su cuerpo delgado, frágil, pálido, cuando le di la mano el tembló un poco

- ¿Eres Real? - susurró retrocediendo

- Saga… soy yo, Kanon…. Tu hermano, tenemos que irnos, por favor sígueme –

Salimos a duras penas del sótano, mi hermano estaba tan débil que tuve que cargarlo, al salir de la casa, lloriqueó debido a que la luz del sol le segó, me abrazó con tanta fuerza que creí que aplastaría mis huesos; pero seguí adelante, corriendo, al llegar a la esquina me encontré con Selene que al verme entró corriendo a su casa, yo seguí mi camino, casi salía del pueblo cuando la niña me dio alcancé.

- Kanon… esto es lo más que pude reunir – y me entregó su mochila azul cielo llena de comida, ella misma me ayudó a ponérmela para que no dejara de sostener a Saga que continuaba temblando

- Suerte – susurró la niña acariciando mi mejilla

Entonces Saga repentinamente se enderezó, empujó tan fuerte a la niña que cayó al suelo y se patinó algunos metros y luego volteo a verme con una sonrisa fría y también me empujó, justo a tiempo para esquivar el bate que lanzaron desde lejos en mi contra.  
>Era Yao que furioso corrió hasta nosotros y sujetó a Saga por el cuello, este le escupió en la cara y haciendo uso de una energía increíble golpeó el costado del adulto con tanta fuerza que no sólo lo soltó sino también le hizo escupir sangre. Aquello no fue suficiente para un adulto pero ambos sentimos gran satisfacción, lo que siguió después fue otra paliza y ambos volvimos a casa a arrastras mientras los vecinos nos miraban.<p>

Al llegar Rida ya esperaba para darme otra gran refriega, no me dolieron para nada los golpes pues veía que no tenían la fuerza habitual, seguro porque la deje desorientada y débil con el golpe de la llave, luego nos sentaron a ambos frente a frente para que nos viéramos heridos; pero Saga no dejaba esa mirada burlona, ni siquiera cuando le quemaron la palma de la mano con unos cigarrillos, aquello me dio valor para soportar el mismo castigo.

- Se acabó, volverás al sótano – gritó exasperado Yao, aquellas palabras hicieron mella en mi hermano que sin más comenzó a llorar y a suplicar, sus ojos cambiaron, sus miembros se destensaron y su rostro desencajado suplicaba

- No por favor, no a la oscuridad, no…. Te lo suplico… por favor… KANON NO DEJES QUE ME LLEVEN, KANON AYUDAME, KANON- nuevamente su mano estirándose, nuevamente trato de sujetarlo cuando Rida me clavó la daga en la mano, dejándome prisionero en la mesa mientras mi hermano desaparece.

Pensé que viviríamos siempre en el maltrato, pensé que querría morir y sin embargo aquella noche los guardias del santuario derribaron la puerta de la casa, arrestaron a esos malnacidos y el mismísimo Patriarca entró en nuestra casa para salvarnos. Cuando les dije donde se encontraba mi hermano, derribaron la puerta y en lugar de encontrar a ese pequeño histérico que fue encerrado entre lágrimas y sangre, encontraron un valiente niño con los brazos cruzados en pose de meditación, le ayudaron a levantarse y al salir me regaló una sonrisa.

- Vaya que se tardaron ¿no Kanon? –

- Saga…- susurré mirando un extraño brillo en sus ojos

- No temas Kanon… estamos a salvo – dijo tomando mi mano y caminando hacia el patriarca

Su apretón frio, la mirada burlona, la carencia de afecto en sus palabras, la voz ligeramente distorsionada, toda esa actitud me hacía sentir nervioso e inseguro.

Al partir en el auto rumbo al famoso Santuario de Atenea miré a un lado a mi hermano charlando abiertamente con el Patriarca, tan sociable… ese no era Saga, siempre fue serio, educado, discreto, hasta cierto punto inocente; en cambio este a mi lado me era tan ajeno. Entonces me asomé con nostalgia por la ventana mirando la vieja casa donde estoy seguro que mi gemelo se quedó encerrado en el sótano y vi a Selene despidiéndose con la mano arriba.

- Hey! Reacciona – me dice Death Mask pateando la silla en la que estaba sentado, volteo con el seño fruncido

- ¿Qué quieres?

- No tarda en venir el patriarca, no deberías esconderte o algo – dice divertido mientras pongo los ojos en blanco, a veces podía ser tan molesto

- Púdrete, él sabe que vivo aquí – el chico me sonríe

- Kanon – escucho la voz quebrantada de mi hermano desde el cuarto, luego comienza a toser mientras me llama nuevamente, doy un suspiro largo pensando en cuan débil e inestable se estaba haciendo estos últimos días

- Ese sin duda es Saga – dice mi compañero con cierto fastidio – ¿de que depende que sea o no él?

- No sé… que te importa de todos modos y ya lárgate a tu casa – le ordeno secamente, por increíble que parezca estos críos siempre me obedecen a pesar de no tener rango alguno en la orden, por ello es que él asiente y se va rápido.

La verdad es que la pregunta de Death Mask siempre me ha pasado por la mente desde que note los cambios en Saga al entrar al santuario; pero aunque le daba vueltas al asunto no podía encontrar una explicación, tal vez sucediera cuando mi gemelo se siente vulnerable o cuando su otra parte simplemente decide salir, últimamente es Arles quien toma el control.  
>Arles… recuerdo que el día que se presentó oficialmente me dijo: "este es nuestro secreto querido hermano" y me dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo. ¿Cómo describirlo? Es la fuerza, determinación y coraje originales de mi hermano, agregándole el odio, la ira, la pasión y la ambición que acumuló en nuestra infancia, restando los rasgos débiles que quedaron al parecer en Saga… raro… pero cierto; mi gemelo distribuyó todo lo que podía o no ser en dos personas y para el engaño ¡le ha resultado perfecto!, todos se creen lo que diga, sus acciones, su bondad, todos comen de su mano y lo suben a santo; sin embargo Arles es… un desgraciado, con planes ambiciosos y razonables, con una capacidad increíble de enredarte con su lengua de víbora, podría venderte lo que sea, como su idea de "LIBERTAR PARA LOS HOMBRES" "LIBERTAD DE JUICIO" "QUE GOBIERNE EL QUE TENGA EL PODER ENTRE LOS HOMBRES", bajo esos argumentos reclutó a Death Mask, que de todos tiene hambre de justicia… mal dirigida por supuesto.<p>

Pero… yo conozco a mi hermano, todos sus lados, se que esas ideas son falsas, conozco su corazón y dentro de él hay mucho amor y fé en Atenea, siempre la hubo desde pequeños, pues nuestros padres nos enseñaron el culto a la diosa y sin embargo también se que esas ambiciones en su corazón son reales y que si toma el poder no es por justicia, es por tener todo, es por poder y beneficio propio… por la humanidad… Ja! Como si Arles pensará en alguien que no es él.

Al entra al cuarto observo a Saga frente al espejo acariciándolo con la mirada perdida, cuando eso pasa, sé que está desconcertado intentando averiguar cómo demonios olvidó todo lo que hizo en un día, remordiéndose la conciencia por lo que ha hecho y no tiene el control… me desespera! Su debilidad, sus lágrimas, su actitud sumisa… su estúpida tristeza que me ahoga la garganta. Entonces rompe el espejo con su cosmos y grita, camino hasta él y le abrazo por la espalda recargando mi frente en ella, ocultándome como la sombre que soy.

Me adentro en sus latidos acelerados y su desesperanza, siento odio y lastima, sin embargo no quiero abandonarlo, aun no… porque Saga se perdió por mí, porque yo tendría que haber estado en ese sótano.

- Te amo hermano – me susurra mirando al suelo

Odio cuando lee en mi corazón, soy un maldito libro abierto para él.

- Ya lo recordaras…

- Necesito ayuda

- ¿De un loquero? Es absurdo, estas bien… estamos bien

- Estamos… te extraño - Me dice y voltea hacia mí, desnudando mi alma en una mirada

- Te extraño – repito y miro sus ojos tristes

Entonces camina como ido hasta su cama y se recuesta para no despertar hasta el día siguiente y perderse de otra tarde más de su vida.

- ¿Kanon? – escucho tras de mí la voz del viejo patriarca

- Saga esta indispuesto señor – contesto inclinándome ante él con respeto

- ¿se siente bien? ¿ha pasado algo malo? – pregunta mirando el espejo

- Me dijo que sintió un terrible mareo por la migraña y tropezó, parece que el espejo sufrió por ello

- Vaya… lo mejor sería hacer una cita con el doctor, recomiéndaselo por favor. Mientras tanto tendré que pedir tu apoyo para asistir a Milo de Escorpión en una misión a la isla de Paria, parece que hay una revuelta

- Entiendo Gran maestro, cuente conmigo – digo seriamente

- Perdona todo esto Kanon… se que es incomodo

- no hay problema señor, Saga y yo somos los guardianes de esta casa

El me acaricia el cabello y se retira. Vaya que soy tan buen mentiroso como Saga, obvio que tenía que tragarme mi orgullo y mi odio hacia ese maldito hombre, que me parece el más hipócrita de todos, yendo por ahí amablemente negando mi existencia para luego pedirme favores como este, sintiendo compasión por mi condición cuando el mismo la decidió… maldito bastardo..

- cuando hayamos acabado con él, no tendrás que soportar más todo esto – Arles se levanta de la cama, sin embargo lo noto tambaleante

- tú serás él y yo seré tu… ¿qué hay de diferente?

- Que por lo menos podrás salir sin preocupación

- Estamos cerca de nuestro plan… ya tenemos trazadas las guardias, los días en los que está en Star Hilll, quienes son sus acompañantes… ¿Qué esperamos?

- Que tu hermano deje de fastidiarme….


	3. Perfecto Sobre la belleza y el poder

Me estaba asfixiando sin remedio alguno, sus manos me estrujaban con tal fuerza que en toda mi vida no he perdido la sensación de ellas en mi cuello. Aun con eso, por extraño que sea, yo le quiero, no conozco más amigos que él, nadie que pudiera comprender mis delirios y anhelos, nadie que pudiera verme como soy y ver más allá de mi exterior...

- Mascara- susurré, sabía que podía apartarle de mi con un sólo golpe, porque ambos siempre supimos quién era más fuerte, pero eso le habría fracturado el orgullo y la confianza en mí, no estoy dispuesto a perderlo ahora

- por favor... Angelo- supliqué, cuando se trata de él mi característico orgullo desaparece

Al escuchar ese nombre en mis labios reaccionó, me abandonó ahí, confuso, aterrado. Lo vi correr hacia arriba, rumbo a Saga, venía de ahí... Saga... que persona tan más extraña y fascinante, su habilidad para mentir era casi tan apantallante como su cosmos mientras su debilidad le hacía carismático como un cachorrito al que cuidábamos en común acuerdo con Kanon, a quien por cierto yo admiraba.

Sentí mi cuello adolorido y de inmediato caminé al espejo para ver los daños, no serían permanentes; pero ¿me recuperaría del impacto? ¿Podría volver a ver sus ojos sin sentirme traicionado? era mi culpa y lo sabía...no debí cuestionar a Arles, este era mi castigo... ¿Cómo pudo ver ese bastardo a través de mí?

Si, esa era una de las habilidades especiales de Arles, ver a través de las personas... si no fuera así nunca habríamos llegado a ser tan poderosos. ¿Cómo era posible que un débil como Saga ocultara dentro de si ese maquiavélico demonio? Cuando le cuestioné, él me preguntó: ¿Cómo es que alguien que parece tan frágil puede ser un sádico perfecto?

Ah si... un sádico... ¿Dónde fue que lo escuché?

**Memorias.  
>Capítulo 3: Perfecto.<strong>De la belleza y el poder

Mi madre era una hermosa mujer muy alta, delgada, su cabello rubio cenizo casi plata, lacio; era una belleza mítica y mi padre un tipo cualquiera difícil de recordar.

Desde que nací fui la adoración de la familia, pues era culto, inteligente, dotado y hermoso, más que mi madre, más que un Dios... por eso mi nombre... Afrodita, no existía un Dios más hermoso que ella y ningún humano más que yo. Todos quedaban impactados por mi apariencia, tanto que no importaba como me comportara o que dijera, todo me era perdonado por ser yo.

Con una posición económica como la de mis padres, lo que yo quisiera me era dado.

La vida fue fácil, sólo tenía que ordenarlo y era mío, incluso el amor y atención de mis padres... pero... desde muy pequeño me di cuenta de quién era yo, era totalmente consiente de las diferencias entre los seres promedio y yo... incluso todo lo que aprendí fue mío con éxito... no había duda, era un dotado, era especial.

Conforme los años pasaron aprendí muchas cosas de los adultos, entre ellas a sentir rápidamente desprecio por aquellos que no podían entretenerme con sus palabras, incluso mi padre. La servidumbre, la odiaba, me parecía que eran tan patéticos, sucios.

Un día por accidente golpeé a mi mucama mientras me cambiaba, era pequeño, pero aún recuerdo que esas lágrimas que cayeron de sus mejillas me hicieron sentir algo parecido a la alegría supongo. Entonces reflexioné... no sentía, por eso era diferente, no podía sentir alegría, miedo, tristeza, enojo... era como una paleta de carne hermosa... no podía sentir nada por nadie y por nada...

Pero ese día sentí algo, no sé qué; pero me gustó. Así fue como me volví más autoritario, odioso y comprendí que no sólo mi belleza podía darme lo que quisiera, también el poder. Siendo alguien tan bello todos me trataban con delicadeza, pero faltaba algo que se fue agregando con el tiempo a mi imagen... la intimidación. Finalmente todos los sirvientes en casa sabían que tenían que respetarme no por mi frágil belleza, sino por mi fuerza letal, la fuerza de mis palabras y mi físico eran proporcionales a mi inexplicable apariencia... era perfecto.

Y lo que es perfecto no se rechaza ni se cuestiona.

Mis padres me amaron a pesar de ser tan engreído, si trataba mal a la servidumbre nadie decía nada, si golpeaba a las mucamas ellas se disculpaban, si algo no me parecía podía despedirlas y punto. Todo era perfecto en mi vida y noté otro sentimiento en mi... estaba aburrido.

Un buen día de verano me encontraba sentado leyendo cuando entró mi madre al cuarto, muy feliz y me informó que tendría un hermanito. Espero impaciente mi reacción pero su sonrisa se fue borrando al ver mi rostro inexpresivo, ¿Que esperaba de mi esta mujer?... la miré pacientemente hasta que se fue con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué se supone que sienta?, ¿Qué diferencia marcaría un ser más en mi universo?

¡Ah! pero sí hizo una diferencia...

Unos meses después nació Aurora, una hermosa bebe, idéntica a mí, solían decir que era mi gemela. Siendo niña comenzó a recibir más halagos y cuidados de todos, y de repente mi belleza se convirtió en algo anormal, un niño no debía ser tan hermoso y delicado, no debía ser frágil.

Con esta idea mi padre comenzó a tratarme más duramente, despidió a mi maestro de piano y contrató uno de esgrima. El primer día de clase muchos de los criados observaban mi clase, sabía que me observaban con desprecio y con el deseo secreto de verme fallar, cuando caía o me golpeaban muy duro ellos sonreían, incluso mi padre. Al final del día cuando vi mi cuerpo lastimado y las sonrisas de ellos no pude resistirlo... mi belleza manchada mi orgullo lastimado.

¡No! ¡Yo sería perfecto! ¡Incluso en esto! Continué practicando en la soledad de mi cuarto y sin embargo noté que mi padre me espiaba, con una mirada secreta llena de orgullo y amor, aunque yo era frío y le despreciaba, él me amó incluso más que mi madre; pero yo simplemente no podía ni quería corresponderle, no era importante... ganar lo era.

Las siguientes semanas fui mejorando cada vez más y los criados se sintieron nuevamente intimidados, preferían atender a la pequeña Aurora.

Pasó un año, ya no tomaba clases de esgrima debido a que el maestro resultó humillado y lesionado, desde entonces el respeto paso al miedo y me excitaba ver a mis superiores temblar, incluso mis padres quienes por temor no me contradecían.

Hubo una fiesta familiar en casa, muchos de mis familiares llegaron alabando a mi hermana, mirándome con desprecio porque no conocían mi poder y despreciaban a un hombre físicamente hermoso. La fiesta transcurrió común, aunque podía ver el temor de mis padres en sus ojos, hablaban con mis familiares con una mirada suplicante y palabras no dichas ¿Cómo explicar que eran rehenes de su propio hijo? ¿Cómo decir que le tenía miedo a un simple niño de siete años?

Mientras todos disfrutaban lo mejor que podían de la fiesta, escuché una voz que me llamaba, caminé siguiéndola entre las personas hasta que me guió por los extensos pasillos de mi casa hasta guiarme dentro de uno de los cuartos de huéspedes.

Ahí me encontré a mi madre charlando con un hombre alto e imponente, su ropaje blanco bordado con hilo blanco brillante, el casco dorado cubriendo su cabeza y una máscara plateada cubre su rostro, su cabello es largo y gris. Junto a él dos adolescentes vestidos con una combinación de armadura ligera y ropa civil. El más grande tenía el cabello azul marino, largo y sedoso, tez blanca y ojos azul profundos como el océano, el otro un moreno de cabello castaño y ojos cafés claro, casi color miel. Ambos jóvenes mantenían una postura rígida, que denotaba su adiestramiento fuera de lo común

En cuanto entré al cuarto todos me observaron fijamente, como si fuera culpable de algo, entonces la mirada de mi madre finalmente vislumbraba felicidad. Al tiempo que me explicaba con mucha felicidad que el hombre era el sumo sacerdote, Patriarca del Santuario dedicado a la diosa Atena en Grecia, quien por mandato divino venia por mí, pues había leído en las estrellas que yo estaba destinado a servirle.

La sonrisa de mi madre no cabía en sí misma, parecía la persona más feliz del mundo, finalmente viviría tranquila sin mí y yo, tal como lo esperaba estaba destinado a algo más que vivir en esta mansión con humanos tan ordinarios, y entonces hice algo impactante... le sonreí, ella de inmediato se mostró confusa, seguro pensando porqué este pequeño demonio sonreía.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había entrado mi padre y sujetado la mano de aquella mujer, ambos me miraban con nerviosismo como a la espera de que reaccionara con violencia antes que esa sonrisa siniestra.

El patriarca notó la tensión entre nosotros, aclaró su garganta y preguntó: ¿Deseas partir ahora mismo Afrodita?

Por supuesto que no iban a dejarme opción, tenía que ir

- claro señor- comenté dulcemente sin dejar mi sonrisa - puedo llevarme algunas pertenencias?

- únicamente dos cambios de ropa - contestó con el mismo tono amable pero autoritario

- iré a prepararlo

- no, deja que la mucama se encargue de ello- y yo que pensé que ya tendrían la maleta en la puerta

- preferiría hacerlo yo mismo, ella no sabría que tomar- ellos se miraron entre si y asintieron en silencio

- gracias - susurré y salí.

¿Qué tanto le dirán a ese hombre sobre mí? ¿Me acusaran de todas las veces que ejercí la violencia? ¿Le suplicaran q me asesine en el camino o me trate mal?

Esto de la diosa suena más a mito de libro que a realidad. Bueno, si iba morir o no, no me importaba tanto como sentir alegría nuevamente, así que mis pasos se desviaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto junto a mis padres.

Abrí la puerta despacio para no despertar a la mucama que resguardaba la puerta, mis pasos ligeros y delicados me guiaron en la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Aún recuerdo que olía a rosas frescas, mi madre las cambiaba personalmente cada dos días para mantener la fragancia, recorrí el lugar con la mirada hasta posarla en la cuna donde mi hermana estaba recostada, intentando inocentemente alcanzar los adornos de rosa colgados al techo. Tomé su pequeña manita y le sonreí.

He querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi - dije con alegría y le di un beso en la frente mientras mi otra mano sujetaba unas tijeras

Despacio corte su garganta y tape su boca, para evitar cualquier sonido. Sentía emoción, locura, alegría, casi reía... ¡no! ¡Quería gritar!

Entonces levanté la vista a los adornos, una rosa blanca...

Decidí llevarla de recuerdo, la corte con las tijeras y la guarde en mi bolsa del pantalón. Luego puse despacio las tijeras en el regazo de la mucama, la inútil ni siquiera despertó...e estos humanos inútiles.

Finalmente fui con toda calma a mi cuarto, me lave, cambié mi ropa y guardé rápidamente algunas cosas en la maleta. Regresé con mis padres, quienes si no hubiesen estado tan desesperados por deshacerse de mí, habrían prestado más atención a la pobre Aurora.

Así fue como dejé ese lugar y me encaminé al Santuario, por el trayecto el Patriarca me presentó con sus dos allegados, Aioros y Saga. Ambos me dieron cálidamente la bienvenida, con amplias sonrisas y tanta seguridad, sin temor alguno y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí realmente cómodo entre iguales.


End file.
